Even Angels Fall
by Sancontoa
Summary: One-Shot: Lily's thoughts what her son's life might be like.


Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Even Angels Fall**

Lily looked down at her little boy, thinking. She was trying to imagine what he would be like in ten years. He'd be about to start Hogwarts, ready to take the world by storm. He'd sit on that scarlet steam engine just like she did. Would he be nervous, even shaking? Or would he be over confident, just like his father. Would he meet three incredible boys who would be his best friends for life? … Or, she though smiling, would he meet that certain someone. Someone who made him stutter and blush. Someone who he would make himself a complete fool in front of, just to make her smile. Lily started singing, rocking her baby boy in her arms.

Would she be outgoing or smart or make him laugh? Looking down at her little baby, Lily hoped it would be all three. He'd probably be hopeless when it came to love, just like his father.

She would probably take his breath away, make him speechless. He'd probably have no clue what he was feeling, think they were just best friends.

He would send her roses that was what his father had done. James would probably talk to him. Explain the mysterious minds of girls that made Lily laugh. She longed to see her baby boy in love, but knew that he would get his heart broken one day too.

He would come home and fly around for weeks, his heart in peaces. Of course, he'd love to fly, just like his father. He'd mop around, then he'd come to her. They would talk and laugh, and eat cookie dough. He'd be the sensitive type, just like her.

She'd tell him that it was the way of life. That even the best of them struck out sometimes. That no matter how good or kind a person you are, someone will always break your heart. That's how love went.

He'd go back to school, still a little sore. He'd write to tell her there was a new girl. The next week, he'd say, they'd broken up. She would feel his pain, she'd write to tell him to eat some cookie dough and that there were plenty of fish in the sea.

When he writes back, he would tell her there was a new girl. This one was, well, no other word for it, his true love. They were spending ever second together, he had taken her flying.

He would leave Hogwarts that year. He would propose to that girl and they would get married. It would be a big wedding, with all his friends, and all their relatives. She would have a huge family, full of smiling people. When they danced, Lily would see the looks passing between the two of them, and knew it was true love.

They would move into a big house full of sunflowers. Then his wife would become pregnant, with his child.

She would dye, giving birth to his baby. He would be unable to see her though all the pain. He'd be a complete wreak. She would try to comfort him, telling him that not everything was lost, that he had a child. He wouldn't want to listen, he wouldn't want to look at the child, but then he would.

He'd hold his baby in his arms, look down into her little face, and fall in love all over again.

The song faded away and she looked down into the face of her little boy, Lily knew he would have a long life ahead of him. He would learn life was no fairytale.

Though it all though, Lily knew she'd always be there for him. She'd be his rock at the bad times, and someone to laugh with during the good ones.

"Lily," her husband shouted from downstairs. "Lily, it's him, take Harry and run."

Her heart filled with fear. Grabbing her baby, she tried to run. Faintly, she saw a flash of green light from downstairs that made her chock down a scream. Then he was there at the door and she knew her dream would never come true. He was here for her baby.

"Stand aside, stand aside you silly girl," Lord Voldemort said, with hatred in ever word.

"No," Lily mouthed. The next second seemed like an eternity. A jet of bright green light shot towards her, as Lily looked down at her little boy. Knowing that even if she wouldn't be part of it, her dream would one day come true.

Then she fell into nothingness.


End file.
